comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ego (Earth-7045)
The Living Planet follows no orbit; his will has no bounds. Millennia ago, Ego developed sapience while its surface became reactive like a brain. His birth remains a mystery of the universal void – he is often antagonizing. Ego’s intellect is inhuman and he possesses a unique sort of personality. His will, much like that of Galactus, is entirely focused upon the task of survival. Ego roams the universe in search of new food in the form of starlight or humanoids. His long life has taught it patience and it is quite a strategist. Ego apparently also feels that interstellar conquest is the way for it. Basically, Ego does anything to survive and would kill any being or planetary system in the name of survival. In this, he is as uncontrollable as a primal force. He often lures organic beings onto its planetary surface, disguised as a green, healthy planet, and then sucks the life out of them. Ego appears old and sometimes very slow in his peech, although he will scream in panic when lethally threatened. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Surface Matter Manipulation': The living planet Ego has been called a "bioverse." Every part of its substance, including its atmosphere, is "alive" inasmuch as it is animated and controlled by the consciousness of Ego. The exact composition of Ego is unknown, but much of the planet's surface, at least, seems to be composed of organic molecules. The planet possesses various internal features which have analogues to parts of living Earth-based organisms. For example, its interior contains tunnels which have been compared to arteries, and the center of Ego's consciousness resides in a brain-like organ deep below its surface. Ego can absorb humanoid-sized living beings into itself and "digest" them in internal areas similar to an Earth beings stomach, using its own analogues to digestive fluids. Ego can transform its own surface to resemble a gigantic face, to reach out into space with gigantic tendrils, or to become an idyllic world resembling the most beautiful areas of Earth. Just as an Earth organism creates one-celled antibodies to attack foreign substances in its bloodstream, Ego creates humanoid sized anti-body like beings from itself to attack intruders on or beneath its surface. In its encounters with humanoids, Ego has caused the "antibodies" to take semi humanoid form. *'Psionic Powers' *'Hyperspace Travel': By exceeding 99% of the speed of light (186,000 miles per second), Ego can access the hyperspace dimension (where velocity is not limited by the speed of light). *'Near-Immortality' *'Toxic Immunity' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Skilled Startegist' Weaknesses *Ego's control over his own atmosphere is no match for the power that the thunder god Thor can wield over it using the mystical powers of his enchanted hammer Mjolnir. Paraphernalia Transportation Sidereal propulsion unit on its South Pole, commanded psionically. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Planets Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:No Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Body Control Category:Weaponized Body Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Space Survival Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Army at Disposal Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Thor's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Ego the Living Planet